


A Nightmare In Labyrinthia

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: A standalone story and not part of the timeline I created for my BarnWright series of stories, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BarnWright - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Halloween, Horror, Love, M/M, My Halloween fic 2016, Supernatural Elements, Thanks to @fujy50 on Tumblr for suggestions on direction!, Vampires, some horror elements, some sexual content but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: Vampire!BarnWright. A Halloween standalone. Zacharias Barnham keeps having the same nightmare repeatedly of being pursued and bitten. Is it only a nightmare or will it become something very real?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujy50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fujy50).



_It was pitch black, the thin sliver of moon hanging low in the sky was barely able to penetrate the thick, suffocating darkness that had fallen over the town. He was running, his heart pounding in his chest, his arms pumping madly as he forced his feet to move, his breath coming in deep, ragged pants._  
  
_He raced down the street, feeling his pursuer's hot breath ghosting past the back of his neck and he fleetingly wondered how he could be so close; with another surge of adrenaline, forcing his exhausted body past its limits. he turned down a twisting street, almost missing the corner and barely missing slamming into a hedge._

_As he continued his frenzied dash, the same thought kept coming through his mind: He had to escape, he had to flee although it seemed like a hopeless prospect at best. It seemed that his pursuer was right behind him no matter which way, or how hard, he ran. He did his best to lose him down the winding streets but he was still hot on his heels and it began to look as if he couldn't shake the one coming after him._

_He stumbled briefly, tumbling to his knees; he grimaced in pain, a low moan coming from between his lips before he scrambled to his feet, his knees skinned and his black pants torn. He was moaning in mixed pain and fear now and he could hear those awful steps coming ever closer to where he was. He got shakily to his feet and started running again, a scream of terror torn from him when his hands smacked into a solid brick wall._  
  
_NONONNOONONONOOOO! Despair washed over him as he screamed helplessly, beating his hands against that traitorous wall that cut him off from escape. His fingertips dug into the crumbling brick, moans and cries of pure terror_  
  
_Now, it would only be a matter of time until..._  
  
_“Why do you run from me?” The rich voice was filled with amusement, the crackling and crunching sounds of approaching footsteps walking over dried leaves and twigs seemed deafening as it came closer, one slow step at a time. “You can't escape and, I daresay that you have possibly injured yourself as well in the attempt, you silly fool.” The figure made a “tsking” sound as it stopped behind him._

  
_He was shaking with fear, his legs threatening to give out underneath him his fingers busily digging, breaking the skin on his fingers, desperately trying to put something in-between them but it was all for naught as he felt a hand shoot out and clamp down hard on his shoulder._  
  
_The other man winced as he felt the steel fingers dig into his flesh, squealing in terror as he was dragged backwards, feeling arms wrap around him. He froze, his slate-grey eyes opened wide, staring out into the inly blackness looking-hoping!-for a last minute rescue._  
  
_He felt the other's amusement as a pair of lips trailed wetly across the back of his neck while the slate-grey eyed man struggled to get loose from the iron grasp that held him._  
  
_“It's useless to struggle,” the voice went on, the hot breath on the back of his neck tickling and arousing him, much to his embarrassment. “You can't escape me and there will be no last minute reprieve for you.” He felt teeth latch on to the back of his neck, sucking hard. “You see... we're quite alone out here and I intend to make you mine. Forever.”_  
  
_He swallowed hard, unable to help himself as he moaned under the onslaught._  
  
_“No...no...” he moaned helplessly, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to the sensations, slumping back against the man that held him, his legs quaking. “Phoenix...”_  
  
_A soft laugh was the last sound he heard before he felt the sharp sting of fangs digging into his neck, piercing the skin. He screamed in mixed pain and pleasure as the thing started to Feed, inky blackness rising up from the depths to engulf him..._

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
_Master Bedroom_  
_Nov. 1st_  
_1 A.M._

Zacharias Barnham sat bolt upright in bed, clutching his chest, a loud, despairing scream emerging from between tightly compressed lips, his free hand clutching the end of the thick black comforter that covered the bed. It was pitch black in the room, intermittently lit by flashes of lighting and the loud crashing of thunder.

He was panting hard and soaked in sweat, opening and closing his eyes many times in an effort to clear them. He could hear the howling of the wind and the forceful splatter of rain against the window outside although he still wasn't certain exactly _where_ he was and it took him a few moments more to realize that he was in his own bed, in the home that he and Phoenix shared. Looking down, he also discovered that Phoenix was there in bed with him, fast asleep.  
  
Zacharias' heart was pounding in his chest and he took deep breaths, struggling to throw off the grip of the nightmare, shaking fingers raking through his sweat-soaked red hair. The nightmare was always the same: He was being chased by something-or someone-and he fled into the cemetery, hoping to lose his pursuer before he was cornered in the Potter's Field between that person or thing and a crumbling brick wall before he was grabbed from behind, pulled up against the person and then bitten on the neck.  
  
He knew without having to ask exactly what the man who was chasing him was: a Vampire. He'd always scoffed at the idea that Vampires could be in any way, shape or form _real_ -indeed, he and Phoenix had had this discussion earlier in the week-but now, as he stared into the inky darkness of the bedroom and listening to the howling storm outside, he _wasn't_ so sure.  
  
_What does this mean?_ He struggled to calm his racing heart, swallowing hard, licking his too-dry lips. _What does it mean...?  
  
_ “Zacharias?” He heard Phoenix's sleepy voice ask and he turned his head quickly to see him rising up on one elbow, looking at him curiously from narrowed, cerulean blue eyes. He lifted his other hand slowly, laying it on Zacharias' arm, squeezing it gently. “Are you alright?”  
  
He smiles faintly. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful man was not only in his life but also in his bed. He'd come here to Labyrinthia some time ago as a Defence Advocate, a position that he filled with aplomb and a skill that Zacharias envied.  
  
Zacharias had felt a kinship to him almost at once though it had taken him some time to fully ascertain what his feelings toward this man actually were. It was almost like a dream, he had to admit, the way that their relationship had progressed: From their chance meeting in Labyrinthia, to their squaring off in court which had, over time, led to a firm friendship that had, ultimately, blossomed into love over the course of a few months. Now that he thought about it, he still couldn't shake the odd feeling that their relationship had progressed too quickly but he brushed it aside for the moment.  
  
“I...I'm _fine_ , Phoenix.” He said it quickly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he glanced over his lover's head to the window that opened up onto the boulevard. “I..It's... _nothing_.” He forced what he hoped was a smile on his face. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Are you sure, Zacharias?” his lover persisted, now sitting up and leaning over. He planted a soft kiss on his naked, sweaty shoulder, his cerulean blue eyes radiating concern. “I can feel the terror coming off of you in waves and you're soaked in sweat.”  
  
Phoenix looked hard at him, the corners of his mouth turning down and a chill ran down his back underneath that icy gaze. “ _That_ alone tells me that you're not okay and I really _do_ want to know what's wrong.” He raised a wobbly eyebrow. “Are you having nightmares again?”  
  
Zacharias gasped in surprise, his eyes widening again as he stared at his lover.  
  
_How...?!_  
  
“How... how did you... know?” he quavered, swallowing hard as echoes of the nightmare flashed into his mind once again, clutching the comforter tightly in his hand until his knuckles turned white. “How...how could you have... known?”  
  
Phoenix sighed, squeezing Zacharias' arm once again tenderly, his eyes shining a bright blue in the darkness.  
  
“It's obvious,” he began, his voice quiet as Zacharias closed his eyes once again, listening to him in silence, “all I have to do is look at you and I can see that something is wrong. Firstly, you have goose flesh raised on your arm which indicates either fear or arousal; given the way you were screaming, it's safe to say that it _wasn't_ in pleasure but in pure fear and terror.  
“Secondly, you're drenched with sweat and shivering which also indicates that you _weren't_ awakened by something pleasant. Thirdly, you're clutching the end of the comforter so hard that your knuckles are white and I can see the slight tremor in your hands. Lastly, your breathing isn't as solid or steady which it normally is but its coming out in ragged pants and yet _another_ indication that, whatever the dream may have been, it _wasn't_ at all happy. That's how I knew.” Despite his rather hard tone, Phoenix's eyes were twinkling as he winked at him, his hand slipping off of Zacharias' arm and crossing both of them over his chest, the corners of his lips twitching. “I rest my case, Inquisitor.”  
  
Zacharias chuckled despite himself, opening his eyes, a tired smile starting to spread over his face. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from him; not that he was deliberately trying to deceive. He didn't want to worry him over trifles, that was all, particularly a nightmare.  
  
He lifted a hand slowly, reaching out to touch Phoenix's cheek, stroking it softly. The other man purred in pleasure as his arms uncrossed, taking Zacharias' hand in his own and kissing the palm before he released it.  
  
“There is that, I will grant you.” Zacharias chuckled again as he leaned over, closing his eyes as he felt Phoenix's arms wrap protectively around him as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder, sighing softly. He could feel his lover's slim fingers rake through his sweaty red hair with infinite tenderness and he began to relax, letting the shackles of the nightmare slowly slip off of him. He wondered if Phoenix was cold since his flesh felt cool to the touch but he brushed this aside without another thought, content to rest in his beloved's arms.  
  
They remained in this way for some time in silence until Phoenix finally broke it, taking a deep breath.  
  
“Please tell me what's troubling you, Zacharias. I want to help you, if I can.”  
  
Zacharias closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut.  
  
“You'll laugh at me.”  
  
“No, I promise you I won't. I'm not like that and I genuinely want to know what's wrong.” He felt Phoenix take a deep breath and slowly release it. “I know that we haven't been together very long but I really, _truly_ want to know if there is _something_ bothering you.” He paused a moment. “Do you not trust me?”

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Zacharias lift his head and he was startled to see tears sparkling in Phoenix's eyes. His lips parted slightly; he felt his hand lift and tenderly cup the left side of Phoenix's face, his fingers tracing soft patterns on his skin.  
  
“No.. no, I _do_ trust you it's just...” His voice faltered.  
  
“Tell me...” Phoenix's voice was soft as he gazed at Zacharias. “Please...tell me what's troubling you...”  
  
“Phoenix, I...” He coughed again, blushing scarlet as he did so, embarrassment warring with intellect now that he was wide awake. It seemed foolish, childish somehow and he didn't want to tell him about it. Phoenix's eyes, however, told him a different story and he found himself telling him all about the persistent nightmare he'd been having over the past five months: he was running down the street, being chased by someone he couldn't see but could hear and feel.

No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape his pursuer, shuddering at the feel of his hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck and he forces his body to keep running. He stumbles and falls, ripping his black trousers and skinning his knees before he gets back up, forcing his body once more to keep running. He screams in terror when his hands, palms down, smack into the crumbling brick wall that surrounded the Potter's Field; he tries, desperately, to dig a hole into it so he can hide but the man chasing him corners him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him fast.  
  
Zacharias' face burned as he recounted the feelings of arousal that flowed through him in the dream as his captor's unwanted caresses pleasured him. He told him that it was quite useless to struggle since there was no one who was going to save him and that he should be resigned to his fate. The other man's mouth trailed wet kisses on the back of his neck before he felt fangs sink into his neck; he stiffened and cried out Phoenix's name before darkness reached up and swallowed him.  
  
Phoenix's face was grave by the time he was finished and was silent for a time. Zacharias was worried that he might have offended him somehow but, almost as if he had sensed his thought, Phoenix shook his head, smiling softly.  
  
“It's alright, Zacharias; I'm not offended. In fact, I'm happy that you told me.” His mouth split into a smile, his hand caressing his shoulder as he pulled him closer to him. “Now I know what's bothering you and I think I can help with that.” He leaned over closer, a saucy glint in his eyes as he lifted an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.  
  
“What-?” That was all the time that Zacharias had before Phoenix's hand wandered over his body, his eyes glowing softly as they locked onto his and held. It was so strange, the feelings that coursed through him as he stared back into those blue, depthless pools.

“AHH! Phoenix!” Zacharias couldn't help the surge of pleasure that raced through his body under that penetrating gaze, moaning loudly as he arced his back, his head falling backward and his eyes closing. He felt Phoenix's lips trail wetly down the side of his neck, nibbling and sucking, his fingers trailing languidly over his body, touching and caressing.  
  
“Phoenix...” Zacharias' voice trailed off into a low whisper, moaning throatily as Phoenix continued his kisses and caresses.  
  
“Does it feel good, Zacharias?” Phoenix's voice was low though commanding. Zacharias didn't have time to wonder about the discrepancy as another more powerful surge of passion tore through him.  
  
“Yes...oh, god, YES!”  
  
“Good.” Phoenix's throaty purr echoed in his ears as he slowly fell backward, guided by his strong grip as he laid Zacharias gently on his back. “I'm glad.” He licked his skin as he dragged his tongue up and down his lover's body until he was trembling with need, Phoenix's voice coming faster in short pants that also showed his excitement. “I _want_ you to feel good, Zacharias...”  
  
Phoenix paused a moment and Zacharias, who had fallen into a depthless vortex of pleasure, was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling... and one that he _wasn't_ expecting.  
  
“Don't leave me!” Zacharias surprised himself when this burst from him, wondering where on earth it had come from. He started to mull it over in his mind but the pleasure that Phoenix was continuing to give him soon overcame any thought and he gladly gave himself over to the sensations, panting in excitement.  
  
Phoenix chuckled softly as he nibbled and licked his way over Zacharias' body, delighting in the loud moans he could hear coming from his partner.  
  
“No chance of _that_ , lover,” he murmured, his voice a low growl as his hand wrapped around his hardness and started to stroke him. “You're mine, Zacharias. _Forever_.”  
  
_What?_ Phoenix's tone tripped off a klaxxon alarm in his head; the word was so heavy with meaning that a worried thought briefly flickered through his mind but was soon swept away on a sea of passion as Phoenix teased and caressed him, bringing him ever closer to the edge that he longed to go over.

Zacharias cried out as Phoenix continued to tease him for a time, his eyes closing for the last time as his lover acquiesced to his loud protests. Phoenix's mouth opened wide, his fangs extending, chuckling softly as he sank them deeply into his lover's throat, drinking deeply of his blood while the storm continued to rage outside, his cry of pain and pleasure lost in the encroaching darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_5:55 A.M._

Phoenix looked down at the convulsing body of his lover, Zacharias Barnham, a tender smile on his face as he watched in silence. He knew that the transformation into a Vampire took a few hours and he waited patiently as his lover alternately twitched, screamed and moaned as Phoenix's Vampiric blood burned hotly inside of him.  
  
“Don't worry, my sweet Fledgling.” Phoenix nuzzled the side of Zacharias' neck with the tip of his nose, licking a bead of sweat that slowly trickled down from his forehead. “It will all be over soon and then you'll have a new Life. And it will be forever." He smiled as he traced slow patterns on his cheek with gentle fingertips. “It will be just you and me, Zacharias; just _you_ and _me_...”  
  
A scream emerged from Zacharias, his back arcing. Phoenix soothed him, caressing him, whispering sweet words into his ear until the spasm passed and he lay still again save for a slight tremor in his right hand. He well remembered his own transformation all alone in the dingy streets of East London, twitching and screaming as his blood burned hot, passersby hurrying past him when he reached out for help...  
  
“P-PHOENIX!” Zacharias' voice rang shrill, bringing him firmly back to reality to see him trembling from head to foot, his eyes wide open and staring. “P-PLEAS...E! D-DON'T LE-EAVE ME!”  
  
Phoenix soothed him.  
  
“I won't, Zacharias; I promise. I'll be here with you.”

As he quieted, Phoenix's mind traveled once again to one hundred years in the past at his own Turning and remembering how frightening it had been to him. He went from being human to Vampire in the space of an evening and he also remembered how he'd been left to Turn on his own, his Sire having abandoned him to his fate. Even a hundred years later, he still didn't know who his Sire was or even why he, or she, had Turned him and then left him.

He had decided that, once he took a lover that he wanted to be with, he would Turn them and stay with them throughout the long, difficult and excruciatingly painful process.  
  
Zacharias looked at him, his slate-grey eyes wide, his body shaking once again as Phoenix took him into his arms and held him throughout the rest of that long night, humming a soft tune as he glanced out of the bedroom window.  
  
“P-Phoenix!” Zacharias clutched his hand, shaking uncontrollably, intermittently screaming and moaning as his body began to change from human into SuperNatural.  
  
“I'm here, Zacharias.”

He calmed down again and Phoenix gently stroked his sweaty brow, whispering sweet words of comfort as the long, slow process played itself out. He didn't mind the wait. After all, being a hundred year old Vampire, he had nothing but time. And both he and Zacharias would have Eternity.  
  
Phoenix smiled against Zacharias' neck as he felt the once burning hot flesh now become colder to the touch. It wouldn't be long now and he couldn't wait for them to start their Undead lives together.  
  
_Forever._

**.:FIN:.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Some Vampire!BarnWright to set the mood today! ^)^
> 
> Enjoy! ^)^
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> Thanks to all of my readers for your continued support! Much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks to @fujy50 on Tumblr for suggestions on direction! Much appreciated!


End file.
